German Patent Application No. DE 40 03 227, for example, describes a fuel injector having a core surrounded by a solenoid; an armature via which a valve closing body cooperating with a stationary valve seat is operable via a connecting tube welded to the armature; a tubular metallic intermediate part whose one end is hermetically welded to an end of the core facing the armature and whose other end is hermetically welded to a tubular connecting part, and having at least one bow-shaped conducting element, which overlaps the solenoid, whose end facing the valve closing body is connected to the connecting part and whose other end is welded to the core, each of two overlapping components of the fuel injector being welded in a cross-section reduction of one of the two parts to be welded.
A disadvantage of the fuel injector known from the above-mentioned publication is in particular that the connections between the individual components of the fuel injector are complicated and therefore time- and cost-intensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the welded parts are subjected to thermal stress, which reduces their strength and flexural rigidity; this may result in considerable resonance via housing parts having different thicknesses and the associated noise generation during the operation of the fuel injector.